What should have been
by Fafnerluver922
Summary: My first oneshot! I felt really bad the Kagura died in Kanketsu hen. So I created my own ending on how I wanted episode two to end Ciao


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha series…But I want to ^_^**

"Speaking"

(Thinking)

* * *

**What should have been**

Kagura limped her way across a field full of white flowers; her hand on her side and her trail tainted with blood. She held her gaping wound on her side and squinted very second because of the pain.

"Damn that Naraku" She hissed. "He really loves to toy with me"

Suddenly she felt more blood gushing out of her wound. She held it tightly and did her best to stop it from bleeding, but it wouldn't stop.

(Shit, my wound has reopened) She then held her chest and felt her heart barely beating. (At least it's still beating, I can still -)

"Kagura…" A concerned voice uttered.

Kagura looked up and saw a silver haired demon a few feet in front of her. "Sesshomaru…Thank GOD" She weakly uttered.

Sesshomaru could feel Kagura's heart barely beating, he also noticed Kagura's gaping wound, he could smell the miasma from where he was standing. He knew that she was dying.

Kagura was so happy to see him, his golden eyes and white hair that managed to make her body tingle stood inches away from her. She wanted to get closer, she wanted to feel his warm body; but, as she stepped forward her body couldn't take it any

longer. She lost a lot of blood and started to fall.

"KAGURA" Sesshomaru quickly ran towards her and caught her on his chest. He slowly sat on the ground and cradled her in his arms. "What did he do to you?"

Kagura looked at him and smiled. "You…came" she whispered.

"I could smell the miasma a mile away"

"Humph, you must've thought I was Naraku" She shrugged. "Well, too bad I'm not him"

Sesshomaru held his lady's cheek and caressed it with care. "I came here because…I knew it was you. I felt frightened when I smelled your blood, I thought I lost you"

Kagura was suddenly brought to tears. She knew she had feelings for the inu youkai but kept it to herself. And now she only realized that he felt the same way.

Sesshomaru wiped her tears and held his Tenseiga; but, the sword wouldn't come out of its sheath. (What's the matter Tenseiga why won't you -) Suddenly, he felt Kagura's hand on top of his. He looked at his lady and was surprised to see her saying

no.

"You don't need to do that for me" She said. "This is my fate"

"NO, I'm not letting you die" He swore. The dark rings around Kagura's eyes made him worry some more. "You can't die"

Kagura looked at him and smiled; she held his shoulders and sat up. "You don't need to do that for me, you have already done so much"

"It's not enough" He answered.

"A demon like me doesn't deserve you. I USED you Sesshomaru, I used you so that killing Naraku would be easier for me. But I didn't know that I'll suddenly fall –" Kagura was too weak to finish her sentence and started slipping. Her body started to

formulate to dust and slowly flowed with the wind.

"Kagura, stay with me" Sesshomaru growled. He forced his Tenseiga out of its sheath and pierced it through Kagura. (Come on, don't you dare die on me) But it seems like it was too late, tears started rolling down his cheeks.

This was the first time Kagura saw Sesshomaru cry, this was the first time she saw someone cry for her. "Sesshomaru…" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on his lips.

Sesshomaru knew that Kagura felt the same way and was afraid to lose her. He wanted to touch her hand once again, he wanted to hug her warm body, and he wanted to see her cherry lips smile with joy. He wanted her.

Kagura lets go of his lips and felt weaker by the second. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru…I think it's too late for me"

"Don't say that, I can keep you alive" He screamed. "Even if it takes me forever"

Kagura held his chest, she knew she was disintegrating with the wind and didn't have a lot of time left. She forced her self to sit up and positioned her mouth near Sesshomaru's ear. "Sesshomaru…I love you" Were the last words she ever said.

Sesshomaru did not give up on her. "Come on Tenseiga, show me what you got" A white light shone brightly around the Tenseiga. "Don't lose her; I can't afford to lose her"

Kagura slowly closed her eyes and let fate decide if she were to stay alive or die with the wind.

(Don't leave me...) "KAGURA" Sesshomaru growled.

The Tenseiga forced Kagura to live; the dust particles that scattered in the wind returned to her and her body was intact. But something went horribly wrong.

"Kagura…" Sesshomaru called out.

Kagura's eyes wouldn't open. Sesshomaru quickly looked for a pulse and found her heart beating. "She's alive" he sighed in relief. He observed her delicate body and noticed something different about her; he didn't feel a demonic aura around her

anymore. She was, human. (Was this the price to pay for her revival?)

A blast of cold wind hit the couple; Kagura felt it hit her face and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her surroundings and saw her Sesshomaru smiling at her.

"W-what happened?" When she tried to stand up she noticed that she was weaker. "Why am I, so weak?" She asked.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "You're human" He bluntly answered.

Kagura was shocked to hear that, she held her ears and noticed that they weren't as sharp as before. "Let go of me" She pleaded. But Sesshomaru tightened his grasps.

"Let me go, I'm human now. You can't possibly fall in love –"

Sesshomaru kissed Kagura's lips tenderly. His answer was clear; even though Kagura was human he is still in love with her.

"I don't care if you are human or not, just don't scare me like that again. I don't want you to leave me"

Kagura smiled and kissed him on his cheek. "I promise…My lord"

* * *

**The End**

**First oneshot! hope you like it ^_^~Ciao  
**


End file.
